Screen sharing is a common feature of many software applications, such as remote desktop, web conferencing, and web presentation applications. Such software applications typically involve a host machine, such as a computer, which may share screen content with one or more client machines. The shared screen content may include the host machine's entire desktop or selected portions thereof, such as content of one or more applications or monitors.
In a typical remote desktop session, a client machine displays a desktop of a remote host machine, and a user of the client machine operates the host machine by remote control. The client machine displays the remote desktop within a window on the client machine, and the user of the client machine is able to move, resize, or minimize the window, as desired.